


Carefully Veiled

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bodyswap, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which Jenny Flint gets to do her best Madame Vastra impression, and vice versa.Prompt: bodyswap; pairing: Jenny Flint, Madame Vastra.





	Carefully Veiled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the inimitable imaginary_golux!

Stupid alien tea, thought Jenny Flint for the eighteenth time today. Stupid alien tea, stupid alien tea set, stupid alien samovar, she reiterated. Stupid entire alien civilization which thought that a tea ceremony that resulted in you and your partner trading bodies would be a brilliant metaphysical wheeze.

The displacement was on its third day. They had canceled or delayed all of their appointments for the first two, devoting the time instead to researching the cause of their misfortune, how long it would last, and how they might reverse the process. For, while the ceremony was well known among the Cytines, they had no data on any other species. 

And so, with some reluctance, they agreed to reopen for business. After all, Paternoster Row would not pay its own upkeep, especially not the outsized heating bills. And that meant, despite their telepathic bond, a certain modicum of preparation.

“Will this do?” Vastra asked.

“Still too posh.” Jenny shook her head faintly, rehearsing the gesture and hoping it looked refined.

“‘Ow’s this, then?” Vastra tried again through a grimace.

“That shall do splendidly, my love, and I trust this will suffice?”

“I suppose I should be glad that you have an easier time with eloquence than I have with your rough patois,” the translated Silurian allowed. “Goddess, but I shall be glad to wear my own skin again.” She shook her head. “I shall have to take you to see _Pygmalion_ when it comes out in a few years.”

“I’ll still need yore ‘elp with the observation routine,” Jenny admitted.

 _Fear not, my love_ , Vastra thought to her.

“I have apprehended an individual claiming to be your first appointment and detained him in the foyer. Shall I have him executed?” Strax interrupted, instantly reminding them of how much worse their predicament could be.

“Bring him in, Strax,” Jenny ordered.

“Veil,” Vastra whispered and provided the garment in question. Jenny’s crests flared as she adjusted the black cloth.

Their guest, was in fact, a woman, Mrs. Hawkins by name. _(Note her dress, the card in her hand.)_ “I’m not sure if you can help me, Madame Vastra--” _(See the boots and the skirt.)_ “-yet I despair to think of who else could assist me-” _(The stitching, the fit.)_ “-in my time of need and woe.” _(Do you have it yet, my love? Go on then, make me proud.)_

“Rest assured, Mrs. Hawkins. We shall figure out why you late husband disinherited you despite the affection you so clearly shared.” The other woman gaped. “You wear a widow’s weeds; fashionably cut and properly tailored, but inexpertly but carefully mended. You walked here, judging by the mud on your boots, but slowly, judging by the lack of mud on your skirts. Given the early hour of your appointment--which reminds me: Jenny, would you fetch us some coffee?” _(Sorry dear, it’s so rare I get to wear the pants. So to speak.)_ “Given the early hour of your appointment, you must have left very early indeed, if the character of the mud is to be believed. Combined with the bags under your eyes, you must have slept poorly and were up early, suggesting strong emotional turmoil. You ‘ave,” Jenny coughed, “have the business card of a well-known and very expensive solicitor clutched in your hand. Taken together the implications are obvious: a recently lost husband, and a concomitant loss of income. And yet, you care for him still.” Mrs. Hawkins gasped. “Combined with the visit to the costly barrister, confirms that you are not properly provided for in the disposition of his estate.”

Vastra returned to the drawing room with tray of coffee and biscuits. _Very well done, my darling._ “Coffee, marm.”

“Tell me everything, Mrs. Hawkins.” Jenny smiled at Vastra, and Vastra smiled back. “The Veiled Detective will take your case.”


End file.
